1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a high-voltage transformer, specially for the power supply of a magnetron in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that this type of transformer has one primary coil and two secondary coils. The secondary coils are a first secondary coil, connected between the ground and the high voltage, and a second secondary coil, called a heater coil, for the starting up of the magnetron.
The document EP 0.364.171 also describes a transformer with a casing comprising plane and mutually parallel flanges, spaced out in sets of two to enable the winding of the first and second secondary coils, the two coils being superimposed along an axis perpendicular to the flanges.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a transformer of the above type, the space requirements of which are optimized as regards the arrangement of the different coils, and the manufacture of which is simple to carry out.